


Fire in Every Kiss

by lovespun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Sitcom Scene, By Theon Specifically, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Modern Era, Robb is easily annoyed, Teasing, Theon is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovespun/pseuds/lovespun
Summary: “I came over to talk to my best friend, actually,” he said. “But seeing you here at your damned kissing booth? Oh, it’s even funnier than I had pictured.”Robb glared again. “What’s the big deal?”“Oh, nothing,”  Theon replied, flippantly. “I just find it funny that you actually believe somebody would pay to kiss you.”[Where Robb has set up a kissing booth to raise money for charity, and Theon loves to push his buttons]





	Fire in Every Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by/based on a scene from the 90's sitcom The Nanny. Which is a great show. Anyway, all I really took from the scene was the argument and doubt of skill leading to kissing. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Title from: Kisses of Fire by ABBA

Robb was standing behind the booth he’d set up, watching everybody else preparing for the carnival, when Theon walked over. He had his often-worn smirk on his face as he reached Robb and his booth, looking as though he was about to laugh. Robb glared.

“Shut up,” he said.

Theon just seemed to find this funnier, chuckling as he walked closer.

“I never even said anything,” he replied, directly in front of the wooden booth now.

“Your stupid face said it all.” Robb huffed, leaning against the booth, rested on his elbows. “I’m not in the mood for your sarcasm.”

Theon moved to mimic his stance, leaning against the wood from the other side, their faces inches apart now.

“I just don’t know what was going on in that head of yours when you decided this.” He paused, a grin spreading across his lips. “Oh, wait, yeah I do.”

Robb sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Charity, Theon,” he deadpanned. “It’s for charity.”

Theon tilted his head quizzically. “Is she that girl from Geography?”

He laughed at his own joke, finding himself hilarious. Apparently he was the only one, as Robb just shook his head.

“Did you come over here just to make fun of me?” he asked.

Theon stopped laughing and put on an insincere expression.

“I came over to talk to my best friend, actually,” he said. “But seeing you here at your damned kissing booth? Oh, it’s even funnier than I had pictured.”

Robb glared again. “What’s the big deal?”

“Oh, nothing,”  Theon replied, flippantly. “I just find it funny that you actually believe somebody would pay to kiss you.”

Robb scoffed, standing up straight, and Theon knew he’d struck a chord.

“Well,  _ excuse you _ ,” Robb said, defensively, “but I happen to an excellent kisser, somewhat of an expert some might even say.” He tilted his chin up, proud. “In fact, some have said. On more than one occasion.” Theon laughed again, it was so easy to get a rise out of him. “Well, have  _ you _ ever been told something like that?”

Theon stopped laughing and rolled his eyes, standing up properly too.

“Of course I have,” he said. He smiled coyly. “I’ve been told my mouth is good in other ways, too, though.”

He winked at him and could see the blush in Robb’s cheeks. Hell, someone on the moon could see him blushing. Well, maybe not that far, but the point is the guy was quite the blusher. Theon loved that about him.

“I don’t believe you’ve ever even been told you’re a good kisser, anyway,” he added.

“I have so!” Robb shot back. Definitely defensive now.

“Oh, yeah?” Theon arched an eyebrow, leaning again on the booth and looking at Robb with a challenging expression. “By who?”

“That’s none of your business,” Robb replied. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Theon grinned, wide and intimidating like a cheshire cat.

“Oh, really?” he said. “Because even now I could probably recall the exact details of your first kiss with Jeyne Westerling, considering you told me about ten times.”

“Whatever,” Robb muttered, walking around to the other side of the booth. Theon turned to look at him. “I’m going to let the event coordinator know I’m set up.”

“Come on, don’t get pouty now,” Theon said, catching up with him. “It’s not a good look on you. Nobody will want to kiss you looking so miserable.”

Robb gave him a harsh side-glance.

“They will so,” he replied, the biting tone evident.

“And,” Theon said, teasingly, “they will be sorely disappointed to discover you’re such a bad kisser.”

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

Robb groaned.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe I’m a good kisser?”

“Hmm,” Theon hummed in thought, pausing for a moment. “Well, I’ve seen you eat an ice-cream cone,” he said. “Very sloppy.”

Robb stopped walking and turned to him, jaw hanging open.

“I- wha- that’s two entirely different things!” he exclaimed, incredulously.

“And you suck at both of them,” Theon replied, nonchalantly.

“I do not,” Robb said, starting to walk again.

“Do too.”

Robb rolled his eyes again.

“Could you  _ be _ anymore annoying, Theon?” he asked through gritted teeth.

There it was. The sarcasm, the rhetorical question, the gritted teeth. Three tell-tale signs of an annoyed Robb Stark.

“I could try.” Theon shrugged, proud of himself.

“You’d succeed,” Robb muttered.

Theon grinned. “More than you do in kissing.”

“I am a good kisser!”

“I don’t believe you!”

“Okay, fine then.” Robb stopped walking and faced him again. “I’ll prove it to you.”

Before Theon could ask what he meant, or get out another teasing quip, Robb was grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

Theon froze, stunned, for just a moment before kissing him back with vigor. He parted his lips as his arms wrapped around Robb’s waist, pulling him closer and leaving no space between the two of them. Robb’s hands moved to Theon’s face, cupping his jaw and coaxing his lips further apart. Theon hummed as Robb’s tongue slid into his mouth, wanting to pull him even closer despite being pressed flush against each other.

The kiss was… well, good would be an understatement, and Theon’s head spun with it, unsure if he regretted his words or not. Sure, they were wrong - so very wrong - but if this was where they lead then he would say them a thousand times more. Not that he would admit it to Robb, but he’d longed to do this for some time now. Only, his fantasy couldn’t possibly match up to what Robb was doing with his tongue right now, or the way his thumb stroked over Theon’s cheek, slow and gentle, contrasted to the pace of the kiss.

Theon was letting Robb lead, kissing him back while trying to commit every little detail to memory, the way Robb held him, the taste of something sweet he suspected was flavoured chapstick, and of course the feeling of Robb’s lips against his own. They were soft, the kiss itself kind of rough, and Theon melted against him.

He groaned when Robb’s teeth gently tugged his bottom lip as they broke away.

His eyes were heavy-lidded and he stared dazedly at him. Robb’s lips turned up in a wolfish grin.

“I told you I’m a good kisser,” he said, sounding almost as breathless as Theon felt.

Theon gaped at him, and for once in his life, he was speechless. Robb, satisfied, turned on his heel and started walking again, still smiling.

Theon snapped out of his daze and followed, catching up in quick strides.

“Prove me wrong again?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks so much for reading! i hope you liked this! if you did, please leave kudos/comments!  
> you can find me on tumblr @ peachytyrells xx


End file.
